knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sharp Shooter
Name : Akira Hiratomi im the guy to look out for Akira is Bāsuto Highs Shooting guard he has been playing basketball since he was young boy he even went to the same school as the successors of miracles but fell short and never was given play time compared to the many others of talented players so eventually he stopped playing for the team all together and focused on his studies until his last year of middle school he got caught up in a pick up game against so pretty tough guys but that’s when it happened he started to shoot from a deep range he had always focused on scoring points but his 3 point shooting skills were like no other growing up how mother always did say he was fast to pick up on things so he adapted his style accordingly soon he picked up steam as a travel ball player and the coach of Bāsuto High saw his skills and convinced him to join the team so he did Relationships He and the Captain of Bāsuto High Hiro are childhood friends Apperence Akira is a 6ft 2 platinum haired grey blue eyed relaxed guy wears a hoodie most of the time with a eagle on it he prefers to move loose so he rocks some joggers and some high top forces he has a slimmer build so he can move faster on his feet most of his muscles are in his legs and his fingertips he usually wears his hair down and looks like a pretty innocent guy his jersey number is 25 Personality Akira is a Shy and relaxed guy who usually gets flustered easily he is usually hiding behind Hiro because he is nervous around new people he also likes to keep his head low until he is on the court then his confidence begins to spot through the roof he like a completely different person when playing ball that’s what makes him the most dangerous so don’t let his nervousness fool he is a master of disguise History Akira started playing basketball when he was 6 and has loved it ever since and was even a starter on his elementary school team where he met Hiro who brought him out of his shell and the two were like a two headed monster on the court then he was finally time to go to a middle school he chose Teiko but because Hiro wasn’t there his nerves always got the better of him he never got a chance to show his worth to the his middle school power house team not to mention he was overshadowed like everyone else who went there by the Successors of miracles so after his first year he quit and just focused on his studies until one faithful day he played street basketball which he hadn’t done in a while and he realized what his specialty was he could read his opponentats moves and as a result he got really good at stealing the ball he started to pick up a lot of buzz as a result Hyuga coach of the former power house school Bāsuto High found him and convinced him to play for him when he went to practice by his surprise his bestfriend Hiro was Team Captain and he was ecstatic to play basketball with his Bestie again Stats in scoring 35/100 out scoring 80/100 in defense 35/100 out defense 65/100 handling 80/100 rebound 50/100 iq 85/100 phsyical ability 9/10 Technologies 8/10 stamina 9/10 Mental compacity 8/10 Special ability: 8/10 Abilities Recoil Jumper : Akira‘s shot succes rate goes up when he jumps away from the defender and delays his shot Trigger-arm : Akira catches the ball and instantly shoots it causing the defenders to be caught off guard Shotgun : Akira shoots the ball with incredible force